Abrazándote en la oscuridad
by LinaRiz
Summary: Es primera Navidad de Bill luego del ataque. Hermione lo nota bastante alicaído y decide que debe hacer algo -lo que sea- para alegrarlo... Regalo de Navidad para Belll29.


**_Regalo para Belll29 en estas Navidades -adelantadas-. _**

**_Feliz YouKnowWhat!_**

* * *

**ABRAZÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, revolvía con desgano la sopa de verduras que la Señora Weasley había preparado en esa fría noche de invierno. Afuera, la nieve caía sin cesar y parecía no tener intención de detenerse, lo que para algunos significaba el clima perfecto para la Navidad. Para algunos, como Ron, Harry, Ginny o los gemelos, significaba una Navidad de juegos al aire libre, llevando a cabo guerras de bolas de nieve y construyendo muñecos con bufanda y galera. Para algunos, la nieve mejoraba la Navidad.

Pero para otros, tan sólo era un reflejo de lo que sentían en su interior, al pasar su primera Navidad luego de _eso_…

Entristecida, Hermione volvió la vista a su propio plato, sin apetito. Bill era una de esas personas que, según ella, merecían lo mejor. No sólo por sus méritos personales –al fin y al cabo, Premio Anual no lo es cualquiera- sino también por su personalidad única y alegre. Siempre se había mostrado muy amable y simpático con ella –y con todos-, sin importar su proveniencia o su sangre. Y aunque no lo había visto demasiadas veces, Hermione había aprendido a considerarlo como un miembro más de esa familia a la que no pertenecía, pero en la cual siempre encontraba un lugar.

Era por eso –y por otras cosas que no sabría identificar con claridad- que Hermione se preocupaba por él y por su bienestar. Aunque Bill estuviera con Fleur Delacour –que ni Hermione, ni la Señora Weasley, ni Ginny soportaban- y ella lo cuidara –mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar, debía admitir-, aun así Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse si había algo que pudiera hacer por él. Algo para mejorarle el ánimo, para darle fuerzas, para hacerlo sonreír otra vez. Porque entre todas las cosas que esas garras le habían arrancado –su belleza, su jovialidad, su aspecto siempre alegre-, su sonrisa era lo que Hermione consideraba como la pérdida más importante.

Le dio vueltas al asunto durante el resto de la cena. Siguió pensando en alguna solución mientras se cambiaba, mientras se cepillaba los dientes y mientras se acostaba. Hasta siguió rondando el tema durante su corta conversación con Ginny –quien intentó iniciarla con un par de preguntas hasta que se cansó de las contestaciones escuetas de Hermione. Y no fue hasta que se durmió, que Hermione encontró su respuesta.

* * *

El veinticuatro de diciembre del año 1997 amaneció blanco. Y no era una metáfora: la línea que divide el cielo y la tierra –que algunos llaman el horizonte- se había esfumado, dejando así un paisaje impoluto y seguido. El cielo parecía reflejarse en el suelo y viceversa, dando la sensación de que, de tirarse al suelo boca arriba, uno podría ver su mismo rostro devolviéndole la sonrisa alegre enmarcada por unas mejillas y una nariz rojas por el frío. Todo aparentaba haber sido espolvoreado de azúcar impalpable, en la cual daban ganas de ir y sumergirse y empacharse de lo dulce y de lo suave. El mundo era un gran pastel y la nieve, su glaseado.

En épocas siniestras como aquellas, eran necesarios días como aquel, en los cuales la paz y la belleza eran tales que uno podía detenerse y relajarse al menos un momento, disfrutando de él. No había que engañarse y dejarse embaucar, claro –_alertapermanente_, como diría el viejo Moody-, pero siempre y cuando uno pudiera mantener ese pequeño grado de consciencia, entonces era capaz de aprovechar cada momento de reposo como si fuera el último. Al fin y al cabo, podía serlo…

Hermione decidió detener esos pensamientos antes de deprimirse. Se alejó de la ventana en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Ginny, que dormía aún. Bajó las escaleras con Crooshanks entre los brazos –cada escalón producía un sonido atronador en el mutismo de la Madriguera- y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse a alguien ahí, por lo que apenas lo vio, soltó a su gato, que cayó al suelo con un gruñido y se alejó de allí, ofendido.

- Lo siento, no sabía que… - balbuceó al notar a Bill Weasley, en tan sólo pantalones de pijama, poniendo a calentar una pava con agua.

- Buenos días, Hermione – saludó con expresión sombría, tomando una taza de un aparador -. ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó con un tono hosco, que hizo a Hermione retroceder un poco.

- Yo… No, lo siento, me iré, no era mi intención molestarte – dijo rápidamente y se giró para volver a su cuarto, entristecida.

- No, espera – lo oyó decir cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras -. Lo lamento – le dijo en tono cansado -. Ven, te prepararé un té.

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos, insegura, y se detuvo a un costado de la mesa, sin saber cómo proceder. Notó en un rincón una canasta con una bufanda recién tejida y unos ovillos de los mismos colores a los costados. Los colores no eran precisamente… De acuerdo, no iban para nada bien juntos, pero Hermione estaba segura que la Señora Weasley la había hecho con mucho cariño, y eso valía más que nada.

- ¿Limón?

Hermione volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia su interlocutor, sorprendida, y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si quieres limón… en tu té – respondió Bill con una mueca que tiempo atrás podría haber sido una sonrisa. Hermione asintió enérgicamente, un poco ruborizada.

- Sí, por favor – respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Hermione obedeció. Lo observó preparar las tazas de espalda a ella y eso le dio la oportunidad de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Definitivamente, bajo las camisetas ajustadas que solía usar se escondía un cuerpo que merecía llevarlas. Bill tenía una espalda ancha y con músculos marcados, aunque en su complexión fuera más bien delgado. Tenía algunas marcas aquí y allá, cicatrices de historias que a Hermione le gustaría conocer. Sus brazos eran fuertes y sus manos grandes, y Hermione se podía imaginar a la perfección a Fleur siendo sostenida por estas al mismo tiempo que Bill la besaba. Y por un momento, deseó ser ella la que fuera besada por Bill. Aunque, de inmediato, eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

No es que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Bill ni nada similar. Es tan sólo que… le resultaba atractivo. En una forma puramente objetiva y analítica, claro. Y también carismático. Y de personalidad alegre…

Fue en cuanto Bill se volteó y que Hermione pudo ver su rostro que cayó en la cuenta. Ella seguía imaginando al viejo Bill, al Bill antes del ataque, al Bill por el cual todas las chicas se desvivían. El Bill arrancado de sí mismo por una garra y unos dientes y mordido a muerte.

El Bill que Hermione contemplaba en ese momento no era más que vestigios de su antiguo yo. Un Bill lastimado y roto, tanto física como psicológicamente. Un joven que lo tuvo todo y que se le fue denegado un día, decisión en la cual no pudo opinar.

La expresión de Hermione se ensombreció notablemente. Es por eso que cuando Bill la observó, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Estás bien?

La aludida volvió a la realidad de repente y desvió la mirada de su rostro, avergonzada. Tomó la taza que Bill le ofrecía y la posó frente a ella, concentrándose en el humo que salía de esta.

- Lo sé – suspiró él con resignación. Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, intrigada. ¿Qué sabía? -. Llaman la atención – agregó, señalándose las cicatrices del rostro.

- No, no es eso – aseguró Hermione, negando fervorosamente con la cabeza.

- Son horribles, admítelo – añadió en un tono que podría haber sido una broma, pero que sonó sumamente trágico. Hermione apretó los dientes en una mueca de lástima y volvió a sacudir la cabeza -. Lo siento, era una broma – dijo, derrotado. Se notaba que no había dormido bien por las profundas ojeras que le rodeaban los ojos y por la expresión de agotamiento que lucía. Hermione lo observó revolver su té como lo había hecho la noche anterior con la sopa y tragó espeso.

- ¿Mala noche? – preguntó tratando de sonar ligera, aunque fracasó en ocultar su tono de preocupación.

- Una más para el repertorio – respondió Bill encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Un largo silencio pesó sobre los hombros de ambos. Aunque los dos querían romperlo, ninguno sabía qué decir. Por lo que Hermione comenzó a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer aquel día, en busca de distracción.

Al cabo de un rato, notó que Bill la miraba fijamente. Suprimió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y volvió su mente al presente.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – le preguntó con timidez.

- Quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre tú y mi hermano… - respondió, claramente incómodo.

¿Bill hablando de amor? ¿Bill interesándose por ella y sus relaciones amorosas? Inverosímil.

- Bien… Es un buen amigo – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón no deseaba hablar de eso con él. Y no es que sintiera algo por Bill, claro que no, es sólo que… Ron era su hermano. Era extraño.

- Ah… Vale.

La conversación volvió a zanjarse. Hermione lo recorrió con la mirada mientras él observaba el paisaje con aire triste. De tanto en tanto bebía un poco de su té y las cicatrices de su cara se contraían y se relajaban, como si tuvieran vida propia. Aunque Bill las considerara horribles, a Hermione le parecían especiales. Como surcos hechos a medida para que las lágrimas se encaminen y le limpien las heridas correctas.

En ese momento más que nunca, Hermione deseó poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

- ¿No tienes frío? – le preguntó, observándolo temblar levemente y por un momento.

- No – respondió secamente, volviendo su mirada hacia ella y suavizando su expresión -. No te preocupes.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta un rincón de la cocina. Volvió al instante y se detuvo a su lado.

- Toma, póntela. Si te resfrías y tu madre sabe que estuve presente, me matará – le dijo sonriendo de costado, esperando que le causara gracia y riera.

No lo hizo. Tan sólo tomó la bufanda entre sus manos, la observó seriamente y se la puso.

- Gracias – murmuró. Hermione se alejó un poco de él y lo consideró. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su silla.

Sí, necesitaba ayudarlo cuanto antes a sonreír. Y, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que necesitaba, debía pensar cómo y cuándo se lo daría. Debía planear muchas cosas y tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento, como si fuera un despertador, se oyeron varios ruidos en las plantas superiores y luego la escalera vibrando a causa de la gente bajando por ella. Hermione se puso en pie de un salto, miró a Bill a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Gracias por el té – le dijo y salió rápidamente de la cocina, justo cuando los demás entraban.

- ¿Pero qué le sucede a esa chica…? – preguntó Fred, entrando a la cocina seguido de George y su madre - ¿Y qué hay con esa bufanda?

Como toda respuesta, Bill se encogió de hombros.

* * *

La noche llegó entre arreglos, decoraciones y cocina. Todos los jóvenes habían colaborado para armar la mesa –para unas treinta personas, aproximadamente-, mientras las mujeres se dedicaban a cocinar. Hermione había llegado alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la Señora Weasley y muchas preguntas por parte de sus amigos, a las cuales había respondido con evasivas. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba, aunque le había costado conseguirlo más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Todos se sentaron a cenar al caer la noche. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, más algunos conocidos de la familia, sumado a algunos compañeros del Ministerio de Arthur se hallaban presentes, buscando un poco de tranquilidad en la amistad y en el compañerismo. La comida era abundante y muy rica –no por nada la Señora Weasley repetía constantemente que había sacado las recetas del mejor libro de cocina mágica que existía, regalo que su esposo le había hecho para su cumpleaños. Todos comieron y bebieron hasta empacharse, y luego todos pasaron a la salita de estar para entregar y recibir sus regalos. Fue en ese momento que Hermione aprovechó para escaparse y subir al tercer piso, donde se hallaba el dormitorio de Bill.

Bill había abandonado la cena un poco antes de que llegara el postre, argumentando que la comida le había caído un poco mal. Hermione estaba segura, dado que lo había visto remover su comida sin probar bocado, que en realidad deseaba estar solo. Y ella no pretendía interrumpir su soledad, tan sólo darle su regalo y después irse. Después de todo, no quería causarle inconvenientes con Fleur, por mucho que ella estuviera sumida en el festejo con el resto de los invitados.

Hermione se plantó frente a la puerta y sintió como toda seguridad la abandonaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Antes de que pudiera llegar a pensar nada más, su mente racional la obligó a tocar la puerta. Esperó un momento, luego otro, y finalmente se decidió a volver a la fiesta. Observó el paquete entre sus manos y se dijo que ya encontraría otro momento para dárselo. Decepcionada, comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Hermione? – oyó una voz grave a su espalda y cerró los ojos. Se volteó lentamente y lo observó. Lucía terrible, con la ropa arrugada y una expresión demacrada. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, preocupada, pero él se alejó y se metió en su cuarto. Como no cerró la puerta, Hermione lo siguió hasta el interior.

- Bill, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con la voz ahogada.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondió en tono rudo, tomándose del pelo y dándole la espalda.

Hermione se acercó despacio hacia él y apoyó el regalo en la cama. Giró a su alrededor hasta ponerse frente a él y alzó la mirada.

- Bill – murmuró sin aire, como si la hubieran golpeado en el pecho.

Él… estaba llorando.

Hermione llevó sus manos hasta su cara con intención de borrar sus lágrimas con caricias. No lo pensó, fue simplemente un acto impulsivo, como también fue el de él de alejarse bruscamente. Hermione dio otro paso hacia él, volviendo a estirar las manos, susurrando un _shh_ para calmarlo. Esta vez, Bill no se movió.

Hermione recorrió sus cicatrices con suavidad, como buscando absorber sus heridas, sanar sus dolores. Bill se mantenía impasible y con los ojos cerrados, y su pecho se hinchaba bruscamente cada vez que los dedos de Hermione se posaban sobre su piel más pálida. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre sus mejillas y cuando Bill abrió los ojos, se encontró con lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Hermione, como si hubiera logrado aspirar su sufrimiento y ahora lo estuviera experimentando ella.

- Hermione – susurró con voz desgarrada y se aferró a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos y Bill se sintió culpable. Le tomó el rostro y lo levantó para poder mirarla a los ojos -. Lo siento – murmuró.

- No lo hagas – respondió ella por lo bajo y se alzó en puntillas de pie para besarlo levemente en la boca. Se alejó tan rápido como lo tocó y bajó la mirada, volviéndolo a abrazar.

Bill la sostuvo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Y abrazándola fue como el mundo dejó de quebrarse bajo sus pies y cobró sentido.

Hermione se separó un momento después, respirando pausadamente. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas. Él le devolvió la mirada y, suspirando, lo hizo. _Sonrió_. Y eso fue todo lo que Hermione podría haber deseado para esas Navidades.

- Gracias – murmuró él, con la voz tomada.

- No me agradezcas aún – susurró ella, sonriendo, y se alejó hacia la puerta -. Espero que te guste – añadió y salió, dedicándole una última sonrisa sincera.

Fue entonces que Bill reparó lo que había sobre la cama. Un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo yacía allí, como llamando a ser abierto. Se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama, tomándolo entre las manos. Lo abrió sin cuidado, ansioso. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña tarjeta escrita con una caligrafía pulcra y cuidada, que decía:

"_Siempre serás para mí el mismo Bill que conocí. Nunca dejes que tu imagen determine tu interior… ¡Y nunca olvides quién eres!_

_Feliz Navidad,_

_Hermione"_

Y luego, un pequeño espejo con dos pequeños colmillos en las esquinas. Le tomó un momento mirarse, inseguro de lo que podría llegar a ver reflejado en él. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Su reflejo sonreía… Aún con las cicatrices que marcaban su rostro y que lo hacían lucir como un monstruo. Él se veía feliz, abrazado a su familia, a Fleur… Algo cambió en su interior. Recorrió la imagen que aparecía y, al pie del espejo, se encontró con una frase grabada.

"_Todo lo que deseas, lo puedes tener… Es cuestión de hacer."_

Bill sonrió y dejó el regalo sobre su cama, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para pasar el resto de la Navidad con su familia y amigos. Y, aunque Bill nunca lo vio, en el espejo la imagen varió apenas salió del cuarto. Una chica castaña sonreía y lo saludaba… Y entonces ambos aparecían en la imagen.

_Abrazándose en la oscuridad._

_

* * *

_

**Un pequeño -y pésimo- intento de Bill/Hermione. Lo intenté, lo juro...**

**Acepto tomates, medias de Navidad sucias y caramelos abiertos y pegajosos!**

**Si desean que un Bill se les aparezca en pantalón de pijama y bufanda, click en GO!**

**LR.-**


End file.
